


The Way Back Home

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Their relationship survived a war, Death Eaters and redefined centuries of blood prejudice, but yesterday after only a short five year marriage, the duo have called it quits. But after a murder is committed in Hermione's home she finds herself turning to the man she once called her husband and the only man who understands how to help her through this





	1. Part I

**Atrium**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 24th May 2010**

Lightbulbs flashed as the photographers crowded round them; journalists with their pens poised leaning in, hanging on every word that the man to her left said.

"...and they are in agreement that this shall not affect their ability to raise their child. They both remain committed parents. There will be no questions. Thank you" he concluded his statement.

Hermione kept her eyes firmly forwards as she made to follow her solicitor through the throng of people swarming outside the ministry.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!"

Several journalists attempted to grab her attention.

"Have you and Mr Malfoy divorced because he is a Death Eater?"

She stole a glance at her ex husband who grimaced as he ground his teeth.

"EX Death Eater" he ground out "I am not the man she deserves, no, but I am not a Death Eater."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to him, pain in her expression. They shared a look momentarily forgetting all around them. He looked away to hide his own pain.

She turned to the crowd "Draco Malfoy is every bit of the man I deserve but sometimes no matter how much you love someone, no matter how much history you have, life does not give you a 'Happy Ever After.'

Her solicitor raised his hand addressing the crow"That will be all." He turned to Hermione "Do not answer any more of their questions, Hermione" he whispered, taking her arm and guiding her to the apperition point.

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**Wednesday 26th May 2010**

Hermione lay on her side on the sofa staring at the television. She had no idea what was on but the humm of the tv filled the room.

"Mamma, come out and see what James has up in the tree!" Scorpius cried, rushing into the room and tugging at her hand.

Hermione smiled, brushing her hand through her 4 year old son's blonde locks.

"Ok sweetie, let me just find your aunt Ginny first."

.

Ginny poured a cup of tea and handed it to her. "Bless him, he is so excited" she smiled, looking out the kitchen window. The two boys scrambled up the ladder into the tree house.

"I didn't know Harry was good at DIY" chuckled Hermione.

Ginny took a sip of her tea and continued to stare out of the window, unsure as to whether to tell her or not. She sipped again.

"Draco helped him"

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**Friday 28th May 2010**

The green flames erupted in the floo, lighting up the atrium. He paused, placing his book on the coffee table and made to get up. Hearing soft giggles he smiled, striding out of the room, enveloping the child in a hug.

"DADDY!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hello Scorpius" Draco beamed, leaning forward towards Hermione out of habit. He paused, and she turned her eyes away from his, her face following.

He placed a small chaste kiss on her cheek. "How are you?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Well" she replied before changing the subject "I shall collect him on Sunday at about 5pm if that is ok?"

"Of course" he replied, ruffling the boy's hair as he placed him gently on his feet, watching him rush off in the direction of the tv room.

"Hermione…." Draco began

She shook her head, willing the tears not to fall.

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**Sunday 30th May 2010**

He sat in the chair, watching her as she slept fitfully on the sofa. His wife handed him a cup of tea and rubbed his shoulder.

"I hate seeing her like this, Gin" he confessed, pain apparent in his voice.

"I know" she whispered, soothingly. "It is a shame it has come to this. They are both hurting and they don't need to."

* * *

**Office of Head Auror, Harry Potter**

**MLE Department**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Tuesday 1st June 2010**

"No, Harry, I do not need any more time off" she informed him, taking the file from him.

"You don't have to do this…"

"Is Draco back at work?"

He looked up at her, confused as to why she was asking. Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Is he back at work?"

"Yes" Harry sighed.

"Then I do not need any more time off work"

* * *

**Ministry of Magic Library**

**Friday 11th June 2010**

She stared at the text, unsure how long it had been since the words had stopped registering in her brain. Behind her a cough interrupted her ruminations, startling her. She whipped her head round and then let out a sigh.

"Tom told me I might find you here. It's after midnight, you should go home."

"I have to finish this case, you of all people should understand, Harry" she sighed.

"It's time to go home, you will run yourself into the ground" he replied, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"I don't have a home, not anymore" she whispered, teardrops falling on the book in front of her. She rubbed them away fiercely with her sleeve.

"You always have a home with us, Hermione, you know that" he told her, placing a kiss atop her head.

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**Saturday 12th June 2010**

She stared out of the kitchen window, watching Harry with James. Tears silently streamed down her face. Ginny walked in, clutching a pile of laundry to her chest. Seeing Hermione, she dropped the basket on the floor, rushing to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace. Hermione's body wracked with sobs.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Sunday 13th June 2010**

Draco lay on his stomach, watching as Scorpius set up the Quidditch figures. He watched in awe as his son set them flying.

"Tell me again about Quidditch Daddy, what position did you play?" he asked, his eyes fixed on his father.

"He was a seeker, Scorpius, but don't let him tell you he won all the time because Uncle Harry will set you straight there" Hermione said, crossing into the room.

Draco turned on his side "Hi, sorry, I never heard the floo" he told her, watching as she came and scooped Scorpius up into a tight hug. He could never deny what a wonderful mother she was.

"Mamma missed you, sweetie" she whispered, kissing his messy blonde hair.

* * *

**Office of Head Auror, Harry Potter**

**Monday 14th June 2010**

"I know this is sudden, and I know it's a lot to ask, especially right now" he paused, sighing as he took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose "If there was another team, I wouldnt ask, but you two know, you are the best we have"

Draco nodded.

"Is it too much?" He asked, looking directly at Hermione.

"No, I have read the file. You haven't got any choice. I am not going to sit here and refuse to bring that bastard in just because of my personal life. I can be professional"

* * *

**Aviației**

**Bucharest**

**Romania**

**Tuesday 15th June 2010**

"According to the file, he should be in the safe house over there. I suggest we stake it out for a couple of days, assess his movements and then raid the place"

"I agree" he nodded, watching the house across the road.

* * *

**Aviației**

**Bucharest**

**Romania**

**Friday 18th June 2010**

"Fuck that was close" he ducked down behind the car, panting as he looked over at her. Her hair was wild and her eyes flashed. She looked more alive than he had seen her in years.

* * *

**Office of Head Auror, Harry Potter**

**21st June 2010**

"You did well, dont be so down."

"He is still at large!" she cried, fury lacing her voice, her face contorted with rage.

Draco stood at the back of the room, leaning against the wall. He couldnt deny his wife sexy when she was passionate about something. Ex wife. He forgot sometimes.

* * *

**MLE Office of Deputy Head of Department, Hermione Granger.**

**2nd July 2010**

She poured over maps at her desk, squinting in the half light from her desk lamp. Her door pushed open.

"Go home" a soft voice told her.

"Mmm" she replied, eyes not leaving the maps.

"Seriously, Granger" the voice from the door more insistent.

She didnt move or respond.

"We got his bastard brother, we WILL get him" he told her, stepping into the office.

She looked him in the eye. "When?"

He had no answer.

"Go home, you know you will only exhaust yourself." He couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"Soon" she whispered,

"Hermione…." he began, stepping closer to her.

She shook her head "Dont, Draco"

* * *

**182 Richmond Avenue**

**London**

**23rd July 2010**

The roar of flames echoed around the room as she stepped out into the green glow, tears pricking her eyelids. She hated dropping Scorpius off. Not because Draco wasnt a good father. He was a fantastic father. But because she missed her son so much. And she missed Draco too.

* * *

**182 Richmond Avenue**

**London**

**24th July 2010**

Returning from her run, she pounded up the steps to the front door, pausing to check no one was looking before she took out her wand to lower the wards before unlocking the door. She closed the door, humming along with her iPod as she bent to pick up the post. Crossing into the living room, she scanned the junk mail and bills unaware of the slick liquid that coated the carpet. Something crimson caught her eye and she stopped dead, a chill going down her spine, as she slowly moved the letters from her vision, as the scene registered in her mind. The colour drained from her face as she focused on the body of the woman in her lounge, before her eyes caught the mirror. Whipping round she stumbled back, screaming as she read the words that had been painted on her cream wall. Her back pressed to the fireplace and she spun round, grabbing floo powder, throwing it into the fire as she cried out the first place that came into her mind.

.


	2. Part II

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**Saturday 24th July 2010**

Draco gathered his sleeping son up into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead, carrying him up to the nursery. Kicking open the door with his foot, he gently took him into the room and placed him in his bed. He smiled down at him as he pulled the covers up tight around him. Walking back across the room he periodically bent to pick up toys and books, placing them back where they belonged, before shutting the door with a soft click. He missed having his son at home full time, cherishing the moments when Scorpius was with him. His heart ached as he thought of his son's mother who, he thought, belonged here as the manor as much as little Scorpius.

When the journalists had pressed him for answers as to why they were divorcing, he realised he had no answers. He loved his ex wife as much today as the day he married her. But he couldn't overcome the past and felt constantly as though he was dragging her down. She deserved better. Their relationship had always been volatile, he mused ironically, remembering their spats in school, the punch that broke his nose, the spectacular fights they had after the war. Even after she split from the Weasel when he was picking up the pieces and helping her heal her broken heart, with Firewhiskey-induced-rows that resulted in passionate sex on every surface possible, every position covered, he had thoroughly feasted on her, fucking her every which way until Sunday. Everything had been fantastic; dating, engagement, marriage and then little Scorpius. They had been married just 5 years, but they had been together nearly 10; a whole decade of his life had been dedicated to her. Adjusting to without her was proving harder than he thought, especially when he couldnt remember why.

He sat down in the wingback chair in his study and unscrewed the cap of the bottle of Ogden's finest he had in his hand, foregoing the glass and necking the bottle. He hissed, the amber liquid warming his throat as he sat back in the chair. He knew when it had started. A month after Scorpius' 2nd birthday. His heart clenched in his chest with the pain, causing him to close his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to break free from the corners of his eyes. Unannounced to the world, everyone bar his best friend, Blaise, and her closest friends, Potter and his wife Ginny, knew the pain that Hermione and Draco lived with that had eventually driven a wedge between them.

His reverie was broken by the sound of the floo followed by the all too familiar screams that haunted his nightmares, and for a moment he wondered if he had fallen asleep in his study yet again. The screaming continued, rousing him from the chair, the bottle crashing to the floor and smashing, amber liquid pooling on the floor as he raced out to the atrium.

Struggling to process the scene in front of him, his mind flashed between images of Hermione clutching her stomach, screaming, and the reality in front of him as Hermione, collapsed in front of him, screaming hysterically. He caught sight of the smears of blood on her legs and rushed to her, concern etched across his face as he wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Hermione, what happened? Where is the blood from? Where are you hurt?" his questions rushed out as he searched for the source of the blood.

"Not mine" she cried, pulling at his t-shirt, grasping at him as though her life depended on it.

"Who's? What happened?" he asked, trying to calm her enough for her to answer, hands smoothing her hair, lips placing gentle kisses on her skin. She didnt pull away and he wasnt sure he would have let her in this moment either.

Her sobbing subsided "My flat, He was there, he killed her, fuck, he KILLED a woman in my flat!" she rasped out.

Draco's eyes widened with fear "WHO?"

"That bastard, LeStrange" she cried, starting to sob again.

Draco scooped his ex wife into his arms, as he had done countless times in the past, and carried her bridal style into the lounge, placing her gently on the sofa. He extracted himself from where he hands grasped tightly at him and went to pull away.

She clutched at him again "where are you going?" she cried.

"To alert Potter. It's Ok love, I wont be long" he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead "You're home, you're safe" he murmured against her skin.

She didn't argue with him.

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**Saturday 24th July 2010**

Stepping out of the floo, he yelled for his friend, mentor and boss "POTTER! POTTER!"

Ginny came rushing in "What's wrong Draco? He's upstairs putting the boys to bed" she searched his face as he crumpled onto his knees.

* * *

**182 Richmond Avenue**

**London**

**Saturday 24th July 2010**

Lightbulbs flashed and for a moment he was back at the press conference her solicitor had held to announce their impending divorce. Potter's voice pulled him back into reality as the MLE technicians processed the crime scene.

He wasn't sure he had ever felt this level of rage before. He literally shook with fury as he read the text on the wall, his heart wrenching at the realisation that as a child he had spoken those exact words to her:

"You'll be next Mudblood"

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**24th July 2010**

"Hermione" he whispered, stroking her face with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her husband. For a moment she forgot about the divorce as she smiled up at him. Then reality came crashing in like a ten ton truck, hitting her with such force it sent her spasming into sobs once again.

He pulled her into his arms "Hey, shush, dont cry love, you're home, you're safe" he whispered, stroking her hair as she clutched tightly at him.

.

He carried her up the stairs, kicking the door open with his foot, before placing her gently on their bed and pulling the covers up tight around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He smiled at the realisation he had done this to their son just a few hours ago. He crossed over to the couch and settled down onto it.

"Draco?" she whispered

"Yes?" he replied, taking off his shoes, before looking up at her. She lay there with a pleading look in her eyes and for a moment he was unsure what she would want him to do. He walked into their closet and pulled out a lightweight pair of track pants and removed his trousers, pulling the pants on.

Three purposeful strides took him to his side of the bed and the silent tears that dampened her pillow ceased at her pulled her into his arms.

.


	3. Part III

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St Catchpole**

**25th July 2010**

Clutching the bundle tight, she stepped out of the floo. Molly came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh, love! Ginny told us, is there anything Arthur and I can do?" she pulled Hermione into a hug, unwrapping the bundle in her arms, ruffling the blonde mess of wavy hair. The sleeping child shifted a little from the touch but did not wake. Hermione blinked the threatening tears away rapidly.

"Could you...if its not too much trouble….would you mind?" she struggled, looking down at her son

Molly pulled her in tighter, "I will have him as long as you need me too" she told her warmly. She took the sleeping child into her arms and sat down in the rocking chair, gently rocking back and forth, just like she had with her own children. Just like Hermione saw her do with her grandchildren.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**25th July 2010**

Draco stretched out his arm, his eyes still closed. The bed was cold beside him and his heart began its dull aching. He would never get used to waking up alone. Every morning he reached out for her and every morning the cold sheets reminded him how alone he was. In every sense. She was his light in the dark, his warmth, his love. Stirring, images from the night before flashed across his mind and he remembered she ought to have been in the bed. He would have slept on the couch had it not been for the pleading look in her eyes, and the trace of fear. Fear he had not seen in her in a long time. She had been crying silent tears and once again he had been reminded of all the times over the last 2 years he had found her in their bed, crying silent tears. He hated it then and he hated it now. He had pulled her into him and held her until she fell asleep. Then he had gently laid her on her side of the bed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like most of the night. She had woken three times, clutching at him and pulling him back. The first twice he had held her til she sucumbed to slumber once more, then moved away. The final time he had not let go and she had slept soundly the rest of the night.

Confused as to where she now was, he grabbed his wand from the nightstand, lept out of bed and jogged from the room and down the stairs, searching. He found her in the kitchen, black coffee in her hand, reading the Daily Prophet. She had changed from her gym clothes that she had arrived in and was now wearing one of his old worn and ratty Slytherin tops over a pair of his boxers. Relief flooded his senses when he saw her sat there, but now this was overtaken by an arousal that overwhelmed him, causing his groin to stir and his heart to beat a little faster. Merlin she looked fucking sexy in that shirt and he would have given anything to take her right there on the kitchen table.

He noted the black coffee as he sat down across from her. She only drank it black when she was stressed and overdoing it at work or when she was depressed. Somehow it seemed her coffee taste mirrored the fluxuations in her mood. She smiled shyly at him, gesturing to her attire.

"I had a shower, I have nothing here now. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I never minded you stealing my clothes" he teased, quirking an eyebrow.

She blushed slightly "I asked Molly to look after Scorpius for us this week" she told him quietly, averting her eyes. She wanted her son close by, but she was frightened. She wasn't sure how Draco would react to her unilateral decision.

He pursed his lips before responding "I don't like the idea of my son being driven from his home, but I also dont want that bastard anywhere near him. You made the right decison" he reassured her, reaching for her hand.

She allowed him to squeeze it for a moment before pulling away.

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**26th July 2010**

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?!" He bellowed, eyes filled with rage as he rounded on his friend and boss.

"If she feels she would rather be at work, then that is where she should be. You know Hermione" Harry replied cooly.

Ginny stood in the doorway watching her husband try to calm her friend down. "I don't like it any more than you do, Draco" she told him "but Hermione makes her own decsions, always has, you know that"

He scoffed, he knew that all too well.

* * *

**MLE Office of Deputy Head of Department, Hermione Granger.**

**26th July 2010**

Barging past the secretary in the ante room, he threw the door of her office open so violently that the glass shattered. Hermione looked up, her initial fright giving way to sympathy. She had expected his reaction to be rage. She hadn't quite anticipated the damage however.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are playing at?" He roared.

Hermione stood from her leather chair, walking round the large mahogany desk, casting a quick wandless "Reparo" on the door, before shutting and locking it, casting a "Silencio" for good measure. They didn't need any more of their life splashed across the gossip rags.

"Draco, I know you are concerned, but I need to be at work…"

"Like hell you fucking do" he ground out as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I won't sit at the Manor all day doing nothing" she told him gently.

He stared at her. All his arguments fell away and the two of them stood in such close proximity he was sure she could hear his heart pounding like a drum in his chest. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as he took hold of her arms and pressed his forehead to hers. When he opened his eyes she was staring right back at him, her pupils dilated, their souls bared unto the other. He looked more broken now than he had done since that fateful day when the rich tapestry of their life had started to unravel.

He brought his lips down onto hers softly and she parted her lips allowing the kiss. She moaned slightly as his tongue slid over hers and that was all the encouragement he needed. Pushing her back onto the desk, papers scattering, quills and ink tumbling to the floor, he forcefully grabbed her hips, her skirt ridding up, he ran his finger along her slit and moaned into her neck as he felt her slick heat coat his finger.

Her hands made quick work of his trousers, as she freed his throbbing length, wrapping her fingers around the shaft, pulling him towards the heat of her core. He hissed as his head found her wetness.

Merlin he had missed this.

Merlin had she missed this.

.

Coming down from their intense climax, he trailed languid kisses along her neck, sucking that sweet spot under her ear, pulling her into his embrace.

"I want you to be safe, let me protect you" he whispered, nipping at her earlobe gently.

"I am safe here" she told him "This is the Ministry after all. But I will stay at the Manor until he is caught" she told him. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**27th July 2010**

Sitting down at his desk, he tore open the envelope and pulled the thick wad of legal papers out. Turning to the page labelled, he looked at the typed names, the marker pointing to where he signature was required. He picked up his quill.

* * *

**Office of Deputy Head of Department, Hermione Granger.**

**27th July 2010**

All it would take is one signature and her marriage would be over. The magical contract was legally binding and did not require filing. Once both parties had signed, the signatures would appear on both documents and on the document filed with the Ministry.

She stared at the line where he signature was required. This was what she wanted.

Wasn't it?

.


	4. Part IV

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**27rd July 2010**

Draco poured the last of the of the bottle into his glass. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, as he tumbled the glass in his hand, watching the amber liquid ebb and flow against the sides of the glass before knocking it back in one go, slamming the glass down on his oak desk. He glanced at his wrist watch. She had gone over to the Burrow straight from work to see Scorpius and check Molly was alright keeping him over the weekend. It was now ten to midnight and he wondered what was keeping her.

Scratching at his chin, roughened by his 5 O'Clock stubble, he picked up the papers. He wondered, not for the first time since he had come home and found them on his desk, what he wanted to do. Was he really ready to give up and throw away the last decade? He paced the room, slightly unsteady from the effects of the bottle of Ogden's he had drunk, his mind as much in turmoil as his heart. Chucking the papers on the desk, he grabbed his wand, anger rising in his chest and started throwing hexes at the book shelves.

He checked his watch once more and his rage boiled over as he blasted a hex so hard at the case opposite that it came crashing down. Spinning round he threw another hex, smashing his desk into splinters, the framed pictures falling to the ground, the glass smashing. His anger turned to remorse as he placed his wand on the couch, stooping down to pick up the photos, running his fingers over the picture of Hermione smiling up at him on their wedding day. He caught his hand on the glass, crimson dripping on the floor as he picked up the picture of her holding Scorpius in their bed, upstairs in their room where she had given birth.

Pools of clear liquid appeared on the photos as he looked at them and he blinked, his vision blurring. It was only then that he realised he was crying.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**27th July 2010**

Green flames ignited in the fireplace, the glow of the light reflecting off the marble floors, giving the room an eerie glow. She stepped into the atrium as the roar died down leaving her in the silence of the night. It was just after midnight and she presumed he would have gone to bed. Crossing the hallway, she placed her foot on the first step before she heard the noise. Confused, she turned and listened, before heading towards Draco's study. Pausing to knock, she had her knuckle raised when she heard the muffled sob again. Changing her mind, she reached for the door knob, turning it with a soft click as she opened the door. The devastation caught her by surprise and she gasped before rushing to his side. He was sat in the middle of what had once been his desk, splinted now into a thousand pieces, shards of glass surrounding him as he clutched at the pictures that had once lined his desk in their silver frames. He looked a mess in his pyjama bottoms, his cheeks stained from his desperate tears, and his fingers crimson with blood.

"Merlin! What have you done? Where is the blood from, Draco?" she murmured, cupping his face with her hand, drawing his eyes up to look at hers as she bent over him.

"I...what….." he started, his speech slurring slightly. She caught the faint whiff of Firewhiskey on his breath.

"Have you been drinking, love?" she asked him, concern in her eyes as she looked into his grey pools that swam with unwept tears.

He clutched at her, pulling her to him, his body wracking with sobs.

This wasn't the first time they had held each other desperately amongst the debris of broken furniture, mingled in tears and blood.

It made her heart clench every time.

.

Screaming pierced through his subconscious and with practiced reflexes he made a grab for his wand. The last thing he remembered was drinking in his study and he momentarily wondered how he had ended up in his bed. Untangling himself from the bed covers, he lept out of bed, his heckles raised. She screamed again, and he spun round, watching her thrash on the sofa. He was at her side immediately, stroking her face, trying to coax her with soothing words from her nightmares. As she regained consciousness, she clutched at him, eyes darting about.

He cupped her face with his hands and held her gaze "Hermione" he whispered "Its ok, you're home, you're safe."

"Not Rabastan" she rasped, turning away to hide the tears.

"Bella?" he whispered as she pulled her legs up.

She shook her head and the sobs turned to an almost inhumane howl as his heart broke once again. He knew then what had tormented her in her sleep. Hands reaching for hers, he entwined their fingers as she clutched her abdomen tightly.

.

Early dawn light seeped in through the window before her breathing steadied. Coaxing her into his arms, he carried her over to what had once been their bed and placed her gently on her side, tucking her into the covers. He stroked her hair, dropping a kiss to her forehead, grabbing his pillow and chucking it on the sofa. She watched him as he settled down on his back, his forearm across his forehead, staring up at the ceiling.

He turned to her, remembering he hadn't asked.

"Why were you on the sofa? I'd have given you the bed" he murmured softly.

"You were drunk" she stated simply.

He turned away. It wasn't the first time she had found him in a state and helped him get into bed. It was the first time she had slept on the sofa because of it, however.

"Sorry."

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**London**

**28th July 2010**

"He wrecked the study?" Ginny asked her, eyes wide with surprise.

Hermione sipped her tea before nodding her confirmation.

"Fuck" Ginny hissed, staring out the kitchen window as Draco and Harry chased James and Scorpius around the garden.

"What set him off?" she asked, suspecting she already knew the answer.

Hermione looked away. "The divorce papers are ready to be signed."

.

"I need to do something this afternoon and I need you to cover for me" Hermione whispered.

Ginny spun round to face her.

"I need to collect some things from my flat. I have nothing at the Manor. Not anymore" she began. Ginny opened her mouth to protest. "I won't be more than an hour" she told her, setting down her cup.

"Hermione….?" Ginny looked at her, uncertain whether to ask "are you sure this is what you want?

Hermione looked away.

Ginny pressed on. "He still loves you."

A sad smile played out across her lips "I know. He never stopped. Neither did I. But we we're never able to get past what happened. He blames himself. He doesn't see it was no one's fault, that these things happen. He can't cope with my nightmares and I can't handle watching him destroy himself and our home because of his guilt. Sometimes these things are just not meant to be" she sighed sadly.

Ginny opened her mouth but Hermione cut her off "Cover for me?" Ginny nodded.

* * *

**182 Richmond Avenue**

**28th July 2010**

Filling the gym back with a few essentials from her closet, she rushed about, determined to get back before Draco noticed she had gone. She reached up on tip toes to pull a pair of shoes down from the top shelf in the closet. Stumbling as she lost her footing, she grasped at the closet in an effort to stop herself tumbling to the ground, knocking a book down in the process. Reaching for it, she realised it was their wedding album and sat down on the floor, peeling it open. Tracing the pictures, she smiled to herself. He always looked handsome and she admired his chiseled features, especially when his t-shirt rode up, exposing the V of his abs. It had been a private joke that she would surreptitiously ogle him thinking he was unaware, and he, knowing full well she was eyeing him up, would stretch at any given opportunity, just to have her look.

.

She glanced at her watch, gasping as she realised she had been due back at Harry's 20 minutes ago. Hurriedly stashing the album under her bed, she scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag. Stopping to grab the bag of trash, she opened the front door, skipping down the steps, tossing it in the bin, knowing the refuse would be collected the following morning.

Turning on her heal, she put her foot on the first step and froze, sensing him there behind her.

"Hello mudblood."

.


	5. Part V

**182 Richmond Avenue**

**London**

**28th July 2010**

Hermione raced up the steps to her flat, slamming the door shut.

"Reducto!" LeStrange yelled, blue light blasting the door to pieces as he chased after her.

She screamed, fisting the floo powder and calling out the address, green flames roaring as an enraged Rabastan bellowed out the incantation, purple light striking through the flames. Hermione's scream echoed around the room as her form was rapidly carried away.

* * *

**12 Grimauld Place**

**London**

**28th July 2010**

Draco paced the length of the living room, hands running through his hair. The roar of the floo in the kitchen sounded and he shared a brief look with Harry before the pair raced to the kitchen. They both skidded to a halt as they reached the threshold.

"Hermione!" Draco cried.

"No, it's me" Ginny called "Mum has the kids. I take it she isn't back yet?"  
"YA THINK?!" Draco roared, rounding on her "NO! She isn't back. What the hell did you think you were doing letting her go like that?" he glared, rage and despair rich in his voice.

"ME?" Ginny yelled. She could give as good as she got when challenged by a man, hell she had grown up with 6 brothers, she could take Draco when necessary.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do Draco, hold her fucking down?"

"Alright you two, that's enough" Harry snapped, "It won't get us anywhere arguing…." he was interrupted by the glow of a phoenix patronus as it flew into the room, the voice of the lead auror on the weekend shift, Jared, coming through clear.

"Sir, the wards have been broken at Richmond Avenue. It's LeStrange"

* * *

**182 RIchmond Avenue**

**London**

**28th July 2010**

Wands drawn, they apparated into the side alley, before rushing up the steps. The door had been completely blown off its hinges, leaving it balanced precariously across the doorway. They moved in sync, they training kicking in.

The jet of purple light flew across the lounge, cutting through the green flames and he heard her scream echo around the flat. Rage boiling over, he threw three curses at LeStrange before Harry cast the incarcerous.

"I have him, now go!" he cried as Draco's worried eyes met his.

She knew what to do. They had a plan. They always had a plan. And he thanked Merlin he had not signed those papers yet.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**28th July 2010**

The floo roared and he stumbled out, wand already drawn. He lived by the motto Harry had instilled in him, like his mentor before him: Constant vigilance.

His eyes searched, darting round the atrium before focusing on the form lying in the middle of the atrium, blood smearing the marble. He choked back sobs as his mind brought forth images from the last time he had found her on the floor of the atrium, clutching her swollen abdomen, screaming as blood pooled between her legs.

Stumbling towards her, he searched her face, begging Salazar and all the powers and fates that she was alive. She moaned in response to his touches, whimpering as he pulled her into his arms. He searched for the source of the blood and she winced he located the mark on her arm. Pulling her in tight, he ghosted his lips across her forehead as he cradled her.

"Dolohov's curse" she mumbled, wincing.

* * *

**St Mungos Hospital**

**London**

**29th July 2010**

Eyes fluttering open, allowing the bright morning light to seep in, she felt the stabbing pain of a budding migraine. She moaned, as she stared up at the ceiling. The chair beside her bed creaked causing her to turn, as Draco reached for her hand, cupping her face gently.

She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a kiss, pressing his lips hard against hers, desperately.

Confused, she opened her mouth to speak, brows furrowed.

He cut her off "Hermione I thought I was going to lose you yesterday, actually lose you. I can't bare that. The thought of you… I can't even say it" his voice cracked as he trembled. "You knew what to do yesterday, and you did it. Your first instinct wasn't Potter or even the Ministry. You came to the Manor. Because you are a Malfoy. You are still a Malfoy, still my wife. The wards protected you because you are my wife, still. You haven't signed your papers and nor have I. We are still married. I will do whatever it takes to fight to keep you my wife. I cannot lose you. Not now, not after all we have lost" he let the tears fall freely, unashamed to put his heart on the line, to be vulnerable, with her. For her.

She reached out, clutching at him, pulling him closer until his lips were crashing into hers, their tears intermingling.

"I love you Draco" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, Hermione. Please don't leave me, don't ever leave me. Come home" he begged.

"Ok" she whispered "Let's try again."

.


	6. Epilogue

**Malfoy Manor**

**2nd May 2015**

Draco put his quill down, folding the file before placing it carefully in the top draw of his desk. A small gentle knocking at the door brought a smile to his face.

"Enter" he called.

The door opened tentatively, the little blonde girl poking her head round slowly, before she came bounding in, crawling onto Draco's lap.

"Papa! Scorpius says when I grow up I have to marry James!" the little girl cried, pouting.

Draco frowned "I think I need to have a little chat with him" he grumbled "No daughter of mine…."

"Our daughter can marry whomever she chooses, Potter or otherwise" Hermione s

miled, coming into the room "Come on Cassie, time for bed."

Draco reached for Hermione's hand, giving it a squeeze as they shared a tender look.

Hermione lifted Cassiopeia into her arms, carrying her out of the room, the little girl waving to her father as she went.

.

Giving her reflection one last approving look, she turned to see Draco standing in the doorway of their walk in closet watching her, smiling.

"You really do look beautiful, my love." he told her.

"You're only paying me compliments because you want help with your tie" she winked, coming to him.

He frowned "not at all, but if you could" he held out the tie, smiling sheepishly.

She fixed his Windsor knot before smoothing down the silk, her hands sliding inside his jacket. Dipping his head down, he captured her lips with his, pulling her into him as he deepened the kiss. When she pulled away a few moments later, she was breathless.

"Later" she murmured, feeling his arousal building, as she pressed one last kiss to his lips.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**2nd May 2015**

The guests applauded as the Minister of Magic finished his annual dinner speech with an elegant bow. Spotting Ginny in the crowd, Hermione waved her and Harry over to where she and Draco stood off to the side.

Smiling Ginny gave Hermione a friendly kiss "How are you and how are the children? She asked.

"Well Scorpius is being his normal precoucious 9 year old self, Cassie is following in his footsteps and at 3 already knows how to wrap her father around her finger.."

"She does not have me wrapped around her finger" Draco retorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, they just adore each other the normal amount" Hermione smirked, the sarcasm apparent.

"And these two?" Ginny enquired, patting Hermione's stomach.

"Are driving me insane already, and I have 3 weeks left" she sighed.

* * *

**MLE Department, Office of Hermione Granger, Head of Department**

**3rd May 2015**

"These arrived for you Ma'am"

Hermione looked up from her papers, seeing her secretary holding a large bouquet of pink roses.

"Thank you Sarah" she smiled as the woman placed them on her desk. She reached out, turning the handmade label to read it

.

" _Rosa Florabunda 'You're Beautiful'"_

_Happy Anniversary_

_DM_

.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**3rd May 2015**

Stepping from the floo, he strode into his study, laying down his briefcase before opening the top draw of his desk. Pulling out the papers, he tucked them into his pocket before making his way out of the room. Pausing by the door to listen, he heard the murmur of little voices drift down the stairs and smiled before heading in the direction of the sound.

Reaching the doorway to the nursery, he leant against the frame, listening to his wife read Shakespeare to his children, a smile on his face. They had overcome so much to get to this point and he never stopped being grateful for the second chance they had together. It hadn't been easy. They had attended grief and marriage counselling and he had kerbed his drinking. Learning to communicate with each other better, and as a result understood each other better. Two years after they had come so close to divorcing, they had been blessed with a daughter who was the apple of his eye because she was every bit like her mother. Soon they would be blessed again with the birth of twins and he wasnt the least bit apprehensive. Hermione's last pregnancy had been unexpected and they both had fears but the counselling had helped them overcome them and between the two of them they forged a better relationship.

Seeing her husband watching, she motioned for him to come help her out of the nursery chair. "I am getting too big for this" she pouted.

"I have something for you" he murmured against her lips, kissing away her pout.

She frowned as he reached into his pocket, handing her legal papers.

Tears formed in her eyes as she read

.

PARTUM CERTIFATE

CAELUM MALFOY

26th April 2008

.

She smiled at him though her tears.

"Thank you for naming our son"

.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**14th May 2015**

Draco paced his study, the anxiety apparent on his face. The door opened and he spun round, searching Ginny's face for any sign that the complications had been managed successfully.

"Mother and Sons are all well" she smiled, watching as relief flooded his face. He rushed from the room, pressing a quick kiss to Ginny's cheek as she chuckled to herself.

Reaching their room, he slowed his pace, opening the door. Hermione looked up and smiled, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Hermione" he told her.

"I love you too, Draco."

.

_There's was the fairy tale of fairy tales; the romance of legends._

_Just five years into their marriage, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Golden Girl and Slytherin Prince announced their impending divorce. But love conquers all, and nothing, it seemed, could keep them apart. Not even the return of the Death Eater, Rabastan LeStrange. Sent to Romania to capture the Dark Wizard who had evaded capture for 12 years, they were forced to continue working together. Fate it seemed, had decided these two souls would forever be entwined. LeStrange however slipped through their fingers and they returned to England only to discover he had murdered a muggle born witch in the very flat Hermione Granger-Malfoy now resided in. Fearing for her life, Hermione turned to her ex husband for support in her hour of need and love it seemed was determined to conquer all._

_Shortly after, the couple exclusively announced here, in Witch Weekly, their intentions to give their marriage one last go, shocking everyone with the news that the divorce had not been finalised and they marriage was still valid. We exclusively revealed the birth of little Cassiopeia 2 years later and now today we can exclusively reveal the birth of twin sons, Leo and Lynx who are every bit the gorgeous babes Malfoys are blessed with. And the Malfoys, it seems, really have been blessed._

_Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil, Witch Weekly_

.


End file.
